1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nursing aid and more specifically it relates to a nursing assistance device for aiding with the delivery of breast milk and/or formula while augmenting breastfeeding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In recent decades, it has become widely accepted that a mother's breast milk is preferable to formula in most infants. However, breastfeeding can be a challenge even with full term pregnancies with uncomplicated deliveries. The challenge of breastfeeding can be multiplied exponentially when there are delivery complications or pre-term infants. Most hospitals these days employ at least one lactation consultant due to the prevalence of problems with nursing.
Pre-term infants often do not have the musculature or well-developed cheek fat pads necessary to properly latch onto a nipple and nurse. Also, mothers after complicated deliveries or with pre-term infants may experience difficulties with their milk supply and thus require at least partial use of formula. These mothers still often have a desire to experience nursing their newborn infant.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved nursing assistance device for aiding with the delivery of breast milk and/or formula while augmenting breastfeeding and facilitating nipple stimulation to increase a mother's milk supply.